


A day for romance

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Tumblr prompts [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: It was a little bit ridiculous yet absolutely endearing and Simon was horribly confused as to why this was happening. There had to be a reason for Raphael to act this way all of a sudden and not just out of some sudden romantic mood swing but he wasn't too sure if he should outright ask about it and risk making a fool out of himself or hurting the other because he forgot something important.He would have asked Clary for advice but she was on an important mission with the other Shadowhunters and therefore wouldn't be available until the next night so the next best person to ask was Lily. Simon knew she was quite close friends with their clan leader, being his right hand made it obvious that there was a lot of trust, so she was probably more helpful than Clary could have been.Simon knocked on Lily's door and waited for her to invite him in before he slowly pushed the door open to step into the room, a nervous tingling in his stomach because he was pretty sure he would make a fool of himself. But he couldn't just let this go on without figuring out what was going on but admitting it to Raphael was the last thing he wanted to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _This Valentine's Day is Raphael's first one with a boyfriend(Simon) so being the perfectionist he is, he tries to make everything perfect, but Simon forgot about Valentine's so Simon has no clue why Raphael is trying so hard to be romantic?_
> 
> It feels like it doesn't quite fit the prompt and I'm not really satisfied with how it turned out but maybe someone will like it anyway? :")

Simon was confused. He had known that Raphael was a softie deep down and he wasn't surprised that his boyfriend of two months actually had a thing for romantic gestures but he was still confused as to why it suddenly popped up today.

He had woken up in Raphael's bed in the master suite of the Dumort - as was usual ever since they started sharing a bed about two weeks ago - and had been alone because his boyfriend always got up before the sun had settled and before the rest of the clan woke up. Simon had almost missed the folded piece of paper with a short but adorable message that rested on the pillow next to his and for some reason, this seemed to be the theme of the night:

Raphael always made sure to place a glass of blood on the nightstand for Simon before he left the room so his boyfriend wouldn't forget to feed and this time there had been a slim vase with a single rose sitting next to the glass. There were a few rose petals sprinkled here and there in the suite - on the shelve above the bathroom sink or on the dresser that contained some of Simon's clothes. Raphael had even gone as far as drawing a heart on the mirror in the bathroom that became visible when the room fogged up with the steam from Simon's shower.

It was a little bit ridiculous yet absolutely endearing and Simon was horribly confused as to why this was happening. There had to be a reason for Raphael to act this way all of a sudden and not just out of some sudden romantic mood swing but he wasn't too sure if he should outright ask about it and risk making a fool out of himself or hurting the other because he forgot something important.

He would have asked Clary for advice but she was on an important mission with the other Shadowhunters and therefore wouldn't be available until the next night so the next best person to ask was Lily. Simon knew she was quite close friends with their clan leader, being his right hand made it obvious that there was a lot of trust, so she was probably more helpful than Clary could have been.

Simon knocked on Lily's door and waited for her to invite him in before he slowly pushed the door open to step into the room, a nervous tingling in his stomach because he was pretty sure he would make a fool of himself. But he couldn't just let this go on without figuring out what was going on but admitting it to Raphael was the last thing he wanted to do.

"What's up, fledgeling?" Lily watched him curiously and Simon had long since given up on trying to get rid of this nickname, even after a year of being part of the clan again. He would probably stay the fledgeling until they got a new and he knew even then, some would still stick to this nickname for him. Raphael still used it every now and then to tease him but he mostly called him _baby_ or _bebé_ \- now that they were together, anyway.

"I...uh...need advice, I guess?"

"You guess?"

Simon sighed and tried to glare at the other vampire for teasing him but he ended up slumping his shoulder with a shrug before sitting down on the bed next to Lily, where she was stretched out with a book open in her lap. Her eyes followed his movements and she frowned, putting the book aside before resting her hand against the bare skin of his lower arm.

"Okay, what is going on, Simon? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just...Raphael is acting weird today and I have no idea what's going on," he blurted out and ducked his head because he felt like he had missed something, that he as Raphael's boyfriend should know what was going on instead of having to ask other people about it.

"What do you mean by _weird_? He seems his usual grumpy self to me," she replied with a soft chuckle, cool fingertips pressing against Simon's just as cool skin to offer some comfort.

"He's being...all romantic? Not that want to complain but it's unusual and I feel like I missed something important but I don't want to ask him about it because then I will probably hurt him for forgetting about _whatever I forgot_ ," the words poured out of his mouth and he stared at Lily with wide eyes. Raphael and he had been together for only two months and he really didn't want to screw this up already but it was impossible to enjoy his lover's sweet gestures when he couldn't figure out what the reason was, causing him to feel guilty instead of flattered.

"You don't know??" Lily asked after a beat of silence and she stared at him with surprised amusement before a soft laughter left her lips.

"Damn, I lost the bet to Stan then," she added with a sigh and raised her other hand, ruffling Simon's hair who felt even more confused now. There was a bet??

"It's the 14th of February, dumbass. Does Valentine's Day ring a bell?"

Simon's eyes widened and he scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket to check that, yes, it was, in fact, the 14th of February - for another half hour, at least. He had completely forgotten about this day because he usually tended to not pay attention to it anyway. Simon never had anyone special on Valentine's Day so why remember it? It had always been a day like any other for him and maybe he had been kind of bitter about it. And now that he had a boyfriend who was actually doing the sweetest romantic gestures, he had completely forgotten about it.

"Shit! Fuck! Oh my god, I'm a horrible person!" He jumped off the bed to pace in front of it, running his fingers through his hair while trying to come up with something he could do, any kind of present or romantic gesture to return what Raphael had done so far but of course he drew a blank.

"Hey, calm down. Go talk to him. He kind of expected that you would forget about it and I even offered to casually remind you that V-Day was coming up but he told me not to," Lily said with a shrug and Simon frowned at her. Raphael hadn't wanted him to be reminded of the date??

"Sometimes I really don't get him," he sighed but decided that Lily was right and talking to his boyfriend was probably the most logical thing to do. Simon sighed once more, for good measure, and thanked Lily for her help, not bothering to ask about her aforementioned bet with Stan.

He found Raphael in his office, looking up from some paperwork when Simon walked into the room without bothering to knock. His lips curled into a smile but before he was able to voice a greeting, Simon pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Why didn't you want Lily to remember me about today's date?"

Raphael's eyebrows climbed a little higher on his forehead before his lips curved into another smile, a more amused one this time. He got up from his chair and rounded the desk to walk up to Simon.

"You talked to her then. Well, this was more a surprised with you not knowing because it wasn't expected, was it?" Raphael reached out to cup his lover's cheek, thumb tracing Simon's cheekbone and he couldn't help but lean into the touch, press his cheek into the cool but soft skin of his boyfriend's palm.

"It was a surprise, yes, but now I feel like shit for not getting you at least a tiny present," Simon mumbled and he did feel pretty guilty because this was his first proper relationship, Raphael was his first boyfriend, and he had forgotten about damn Valentine's Day.

"There was no need to get me anything, bebé. I simply wanted to surprise you with a few nice gestures and it seemed fitting to do so for today. I never...I never had anyone to do any of this for."

Simon blinked at his boyfriend who averted his gaze, clearly a little bit uncomfortable with the just offered piece of information.

"You mean you never had a relationship?"

"Yes, that's what I mean," Raphael replied and rolled his eyes, trying to seem nonchalant but he was clearly insecure about it and Simon pushed away his feeling of surprise to make it even worse. He honestly hadn't expected this to be the other's first relationship - not just because Raphael was absolutely gorgeous and certainly had his fair share of people interested in him but also because he was, what, about 70 or 80?

"Well, I never had anyone either," Simon finally replied with a shrug and gently grabbed the other's hip, pulling him a little closer. It was still absolutely unbelievable to Simon that he was allowed to do this - to just touch Raphael, draw him into a hug and press a kiss to his temple and to raise a hand and brush a curl away from the other's forehead.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" Raphael questioned but not it was his turn to look surprised, causing Simon to laugh softly.

"While I'm flattered that you think I must have had a relationship before, no, that is not the case. There was a short _thing_ with a girl in middle school but it was basically just two weeks of hand-holding and kissing before we never talked again. It was weird, I don't even remember how it happened and it certainly doesn't count as a relationship. So, you're my first relationship and my first boyfriend," Simon answered with a smile and he usually felt awkward about this fact, about his lack of experience, but to know that it was the same for Raphael made him feel a lot better.

"I had my fair share of crushes but they were never reciprocated before you."

"I can't believe you're calling this a _crush_ \- what are you, 12?" Raphael huffed and tried to look annoyed but the amusement dancing in his eyes mixed with the way his shoulders relaxed gave his real feelings away. He was as worried about screwing this up as Simon was.

"Well, the grown up version would be to say that I'm in love with you and that sounds way too serious for two months into a relationship," Simon replied but his eyes widened immediately when he noticed what he just admitted. Leave it to him to make the worst accidental love confession in the history of love confessions. Raphael stared at him with just as wide eyes before his features softened even more and he leant up to press a gentle kiss to Simon's lips.

"I don't think it sounds too serious and I feel the same way," the clan leader admitted, a soft whisper against Simon's lips whose eyes widened in surprise before they fell shut, leaning into another kiss to feel Raphael's gentle smile against his own.


End file.
